


Intentions

by barnesangel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jacob being his usual smug self, Some Swearing, cliché story line, kinda fluffy towards the end I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnesangel/pseuds/barnesangel
Summary: Jacob and Amelia have been teasing each other mercilessly ever since they met… until something brings them closer.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever AC fic which I've posted on Tumblr a couple of weeks ago. I wrote other stuff before that but just never for Assassin's Creed and I honestly don't know why I waited so long with doing so lmao.  
> Critiques and comments are more than welcome and I hope you like it!

Amelia sighed and shuffled the mess of paperwork in her aching hands, glad to be done with most of the work that was assigned to her. She stood up from the hard wooden chair almost falling over as the train stopped rather abruptly causing her to hold onto the nearest thing in front of her which was the table she sat at the entire morning.

A familiar chuckle echoed through the wagon causing Amelia to click her tongue in pure annoyance as she knew who that deep sound belonged to. She whipped her head around, glaring at the broad figure leaning against the door frame, annoyance settling in her.

“Don‘t.“ She warned with a raised finger, knowing that he was going to tease her about her clumsiness for the rest of the month, if not longer. He raised his arms in mocking surrender, a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes shone darkly, mischief written all over his face.

“Next time,“ he started, his voice already making her eyes roll, “don‘t try to be such a klutz.“ He stated casually, looking at his beloved brass knuckles while strolling past her and disappearing into the next wagon.

Amelia didn‘t have to follow him with her eyes as his intoxicating smell occupied her senses enough to serve as a distraction from the annoying comments that left his lips.

To say that Jacob Frye was an irritating brat with absolutely no common sense would be the understatement of the century. Ever since he and his twin sister, Evie- who was honestly much more tolerable than her other half- arrived in London to help her and Henry liberate the city, they had been getting on each other's nerves non-stop.

She couldn‘t help it though, he always started teasing her mercilessly which usually resulted in her snapping at him and yelling through Bertha like a madwoman. Henry was usually the one that prevented her from taking one of her writing utensils and shoving it down his throat so he could write letters while taking a shit.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she gathered her hair to one said and dusted off her clothes. As if on cue, Henry entered the wagon and greeted Amelia with the causal nod which she returned.

“I‘m going outside for a bit. I need to clear my head.“ She sighed, holding her head overdramatically causing Henry to chuckle and cock his head to the side, “Let me guess; Jacob again?“ His eyes held a curiosity in them which made her wonder what he was up to again. But for now, she decided to simply ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

“Of course, who else could it be?“ She rolled her eyes as she walked past Henry and out into the bustling crowd of the Waterloo Station. All she heard behind her was a laugh as Henry found some amusement in her annoyance.

Amelia took a deep breath, filling her nostrils with the smell of steam, people and concrete. She loved getting out of the always moving confines of the metal giant and just be around different people even if it meant for five minutes.

Five minutes without Jacob‘s presence were well spent in her book.

As Amelia made her way deeper into the crowds of people, past gossiping middle-aged women and a few police men, she had an underlying feeling like she was being watched.

Her blue eyes started scanning the crowds, her Assassin senses working full time. When she noticed a rather slimy looking guy staring at her, his yellow, crooked teeth bare for the world to see. Amelia scrunched up her nose as she could already imagine what he smelt like from just looking at him for a few seconds.

She noticed him getting closer to he which caused a slight feeling of panic and anxiousness to rise in her stomach. When he was almost towering over her, she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and she was pulled into someone‘s side.

The creep‘s gaze turned to the person next to her before he could even think about doing anything besides standing there like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes widened and Amelia could literally see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead causing her to frown.

She turned her head to the side to look at the person who was currently saving her from a very uncomfortable meeting. Her eyes widened when she gazed right into the dark eyes of the most annoying person on planet earth.

His eyes displayed the usual mischief but pleading her to play along as well, his face, on the other hand, told a whole other story. His eyebrows creased together in a deep frown, his lips violently pursing together in order to keep himself calm and collected.

“There you are, my love!“ He exclaimed, squeezing her shoulder and smiling down at her with a sweet smile that could cause diabetes for anybody. Amelia pushed her questions and confusion to the side and smiled back up at him, leaning her face dangerously close to his.

“Yes, you know me. I‘m such a klutz sometimes, always getting lost even in train stations.“ She directed his earlier words back at him as her eyes momentarily held a glimmer of mockery in them.

Jacob immediately caught wind of her advances and decided that two could play at that game, their focus shifting away from the creepy guy that was slowly backing off and started looking for his next victim. He turned her body in his direction as he did the same so they were standing toes to toes, his hands gliding down and settling on her waist.

The world around them seemed to fade away as it just became the two of them in the middle of a train station. The tension-filled air that always settled between them whenever they were around each other fading into another kind of tension.

A quiet gasp left her lips, his touch much more gentle than she ever expected and his hands heating up her skin through her layers of clothing. Her smaller hands rested on the planes of his chest, his heart beating rhythmically beneath her palms.

They never broke eye contact, the tension between the two assassins raising as neither of them dared to utter a word. Her hands slowly travelled upwards grazing his neck with feather light touches causing goosebumps to appear on his arms.

She caressed the scruff on his face with one hand while the other rested on his shoulder, their faces inching closer together, not sure exactly where they were heading with all of this.

When their noses brushed against one another, it seemed to make them aware of what they were doing. But still not enough so they would actually care and think about how much they disliked each other.

Jacob broke their staring contest by looking down at her lips and unconsciously wetting his own, a small smile playing on his lips. All of a sudden, Amelia let a giggle escape her mouth and he looked at her with a confused look written all over his face.

“Aren‘t we supposed to hate each other?“ She finally broke the silence, the tension settling for a bit but neither of them wanting to move away from the others warmth. Jacob chuckled, not quite sure how to answer her questions since he was wondering something similar.

“I don‘t hate you.“ He finally spoke, his tone just so she could hear him, “I‘m actually quite fond of you and just like to get a rise out of you.“ He admitted, his thumbs starting to stroke her waist.

Amelia beamed up at him like a child on Christmas, relieved that he was actually being honest for once without any insults or teasing comments. She leaned up, kissing him by the corner of his mouth while she stroked his cheek.

“You‘re not half bad yourself.“ She whispered, looking into his deep brown eyes as they stared back at her with confusion and speechlessness. Jacob squeezed her waist, tickling her a little in the process but Amelia was too focused on him to react.

He chuckled in response and looked down at his feet. His thoughts were running wild with “what if‘s“ and possible outcomes of their current situation. When he looked back up at her through his thick lashes, he noticed the seriousness and concentration on her face.  
She seemed to calculate every possibility as well.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Jacob cupped her face in his gloved hands and pulled her in for a soft, hesitant kiss. Amelia gasped- her brain not getting to that part of predicting yet- but decided to just go along with his advances and take a leap of faith in another direction.

Her lips started moving against his, stroking the soft skin while her hands grabbed a fistful of his coat. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she responded to his risk in a positive way and a smile formed on his lips.

Unfortunately, they broke apart too soon for their taste but their need for air was greater than their want of having one another‘s lips connected. Their foreheads rested against each other as his eyes bored into her own, not sure what to say.

Amelia let a giggle rise in her throat which coaxed him to chuckle and shake his head in a disapproving manner. How could he have been such an idiot and not reacted to his wants and desires earlier?

“Well,“ Amelia started, her voice just above a whisper, “that was certainly unexpected.“ She stated, still not sure what to say but having to say something as the silence became unbearable.

Jacob took a deep breath through his nose, “If I had known you‘d react this way, I would‘ve done this way earlier. It would have spared us some awkward tension.“ He commented, his warm breath fanning over her face with each syllable he spoke.

Her brows furrowed and she lifted her head from his own, creating some space between them but not in a rejecting manner, “You thought about doing this before?“ Her question was more to herself rather than to him. Still, he answered.

“Yes. I was just unsure if you were going to beat the crap out of me or assassinate me in my sleep.“ Jacob smirked down at her as the teasing already begun once more. This time though, it felt a lot more honest and… loving?

Amelia clicked her tongue before lightly hitting his chest. She went to open her mouth and give a snarky remark back, but before she was able to do so, Bertha whistled signalling them that she was about to get moving once more.

“Let‘s go love or else the train will leave without us and we have to run after her.“ Jacob winked before grabbing Amelia‘s hand and pulling her through the large crowd. She laughed in delight, the heels of her boots hitting the pavement noisily.


End file.
